Memories of Summer
by kingslayers
Summary: "She's Dominique Weasley, and she's going to hold on to her goals for as long as she can." - dominiquescorpiusrose. for maddi and summer, part of my fifty heartbreaks challenge. R&R.


For **MaddiMouse** and **SummerBB**'s challenge - the first in a series of 50 heartbreaks.

**a/n1. I hope you enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: disclaimed**

* * *

><p><em>dominique;;scorpius;;rose<em>

* * *

><p><em>Stolen kisses;;summer sky;;"Aw, come on - live a little"<em>

* * *

><p>It's the summer after her fourth year, and Dominique's bored. It seems as if her house is full of soon-to-be-seventh years; what with Louis having all his friends over. She sighs as she watches Lucy tackle Louis again, as Lorcan and Lysander watch on in amusement. Of course it doesn't matter that she's kind of had a thing for Lysander forever - he's only ever had eyes for Lucy, and even Dominique finds it hard to hate her cheerful, dreamer, Hufflepuff cousin.<p>

A crack signals the arrival of seven teenagers; the graduated James side-along apparating Lily, the only one of Dominique's cousins that's her own age. Rose and Scorpius have somehow managed to turn apparating into a competition, and are squabbling over who arrived first. Albus, Bella and Cassie watch their best friends, amused, as James shakes his head with bemusement.

"Bloody hell, Ro, it's just apparating," he sighs with an air of weariness, ignoring the glare his cousin is shooting him. Scorpius decides to play peacemaker, for once, and turns to Rose.

"Look, Rose, how about we call it a truce, eh? Lou is going to have a hell of a time if he has to mediate another spell war," he reasons. Dominique watches as Rose nods reluctantly, before shooting Cassie a mischievous grin and running into Albus, knocking him down.

"Oof!" Albus groans. "What the hell did you do that for, Rose?"

Rose grins, and says simply, "That's to start off the holiday." She runs off, giggling wildly as Albus chases her towards where Louis and Lucy are wrestling. Cassie rolls her eyes at the antics of her best friend, before rushing after them, waving towards James, who follows. Bella grabs Scorpius, her best friend, and drags him over towards where their friends are. It's Scorpius that catches Dominique's eye, though. She's fifteen and a little awed by this tall, blonde Ravenclaw and immediately decides that it's love, and she must make him hers. She turns, to see Lily watching her. Lily rolls her eyes, and mouths something to her before stalking after her brothers. Dominique simply glares; what does Lily know? She's just jealous that Dominique is perfect for Scorpius. Inside, though, she's infuriated with what her redheaded cousin mouthed.

'_He won't love you no matter what you do'_

But Dominique reasons she's gorgeous and she's got a whole summer; why wouldn't he love her?

.

.

It's been a week and she's gotten nowhere. She doesn't understand; she's obviously gorgeous, with her veela blood and silky hair, and it's not like Scorpius has a girlfriend; why hasn't he made a move? Lots of boys would kill for this opportunity, she thinks, when she's especially annoyed with his lack of response to her.

She's pulled all the stops out; she does her damnedest to sit next to him at dinner, takes his side in arguments, and bats her eyelashes at every opportunity. But it's all for nothing, because all she's getting is frowns from Albus, glares from Louis, confusion from Lorcan, Lucy and Lysander, raised eyebrows from Bella and Cassie - who seem to know exactly what she's doing, and don't approve in the slightest - and bemused looks from Rose. James doesn't like what she's doing either, she can tell, but it's Lily's infuriating knowing look that makes Dominique try her last method.

She just can't understand why no-one seems to agree with her; she and Scorpius would be amazing together… right?

.

.

Her last method makes her feel false and cheap, but she's determined to win over this boy with grey eyes and a touch like velvet.

She waits until they're alone, because she knows Victoire would be disgusted by what she's doing, and that Louis would tell Bella exactly what was up- and Dominique hates to admit it, but the beautiful Slytherin intimidates her.

.

.

One day, she has her chance. It's already the fourth week of summer, and her time is running out. She imagines an hourglass is releasing sands of time, and pretends she can see ornate carvings on the gold, with blue sapphires adorning the rim, but deep down, she can't see it, and she's never wished she could be a dreamer like Lucy or a believer like Rose, but now she does, because it's so much easier to invest yourself in something if you can dream or believe.

Despite her fears, she seizes the day- _carpe diem_, and all that jazz. Lucy, Rose, Cassie and Bella are going out to Cassie's family's Manor to discuss the upcoming year - even though Cassie says she hates it, Dominique wonders how anyone could hate a Manor - and Lily talks James and Albus into taking her shopping for some Quidditch supplies. Louis goes with Lorcan and Lysander to their house, but Scorpius decides to kick it back at Shell Cottage. He's home alone with Dominique, and she's determined to make the most of it.

He's sitting in the sunshine, wearing hot pink sunnies that he filched from Cassie, and she doesn't think she's ever seen anyone who could ever look better with her (except maybe Teddy and Lysander, but she prefers not to think about them).

She strolls down and flops down beside him, ignoring the pat-pitat-pat-pattertat-pat rhythm her heart's decided to beat, and shoots him a thousand-kilowatt smile that shines with veela radiance. She can't believe that she's stooped to using tricks her great-grandmother used to seduce men before murdering them, but she really wants to be the girl to hang on this boy's wrist (and to finally feel wanted- telling Lily she was wrong is just a bonus).

Scorpius stares at her, and for a second, Dominique's scared he's just going to call her a little girl. But then his features shift into a lazy smile, and all she can think is 'It's working' and try not to blush.

"What are you doing?" she asks, voice purposely casual. He just smirks, and says, "Nothing much. Talking to a pretty girl."

Dominique can't help but feel her heart flutter at the compliment, though she sort of wishes she didn't have to use her veela radiance to coax him to say that.

With a smile, she says, "Well, I'm talking to the most handsome boy in this house." She ignored the fact that she's related to most of them, and she's been in love with one of them for years, because, really, what's she got to_ gain_ from volunteering that information?

Scorpius seems surprised by her blatant flirting, but he sends her a charming smirk. "Maybe we're both lucky to speak to the other, eh?" he asks, and she can't help but beam.

"Maybe," she shoots back, with a coy smile. She decides that if she wants to keep him interested in talking, she ought to try to be like his friends, and do something adventurous. "Come on," Dominique beckons, standing. "Let's go to the beach."

Maybe it's not riding a motorbike through Muggle London like Bella would've done, or convincing Uncle Charlie to let them ride a dragon like Rose would've, and it's certainly not singing him love songs off rooftops like Cassie would've done, but it's safe, and Dominique's no Gryffindor, okay?

So they spend their time lying on the beach beneath the summer sky, and all Dominique does is chatter on about how hard OWLs are going to be, and all Scorpius does is reassure her that they're not that bad, but she thinks she's even more in love with him than she was before. She can't help but glare at Bella when the girls come home and he excuses himself so he can catch up with his best friend. Bella Viena, Dominique decides, will have to go once she is Scorpius' girlfriend.

.

.

It's their sixth week, and Dominique's only been alone with Scorpius several times, and she's getting anxious. She only has a few more weeks to seal this deal, and she doesn't like leaving things to chance.

They've talked and laughed whenever they're alone, her veela radiance nearly always accompanying them, but she's keen to reach the next level.

The next time they're alone is a Thursday, and Rose has gone home to see her family, and Cassie and Bella went with the twins to visit Luna and Rolf. Lucy goes back to her house, much to the annoyance of her sister, who'd been hoping the only family she'd have to converse with would be Roxanne, and Louis accompanies the Potters when they go to Romania to visit their Mum as she covers the finale of the Quidditch World Cup.

Dominique allows her veela radiance to shine through, and takes Scorpius by the hand. She leads him to a grove that Rose discovered years ago when she was playing hide-and-go-seek with Teddy, and sits at the base of a towering willow, patting the ground next to her. Scorpius sits down, and she feels so nervous about what she's going to do that she talks herself into allowing her veela blood to shine through even more. Her silky blonde hair is almost blinding and her icy blue eyes seem to glint with something more than light. She's beautiful, stunningly so- but in an inhuman way.

Scorpius can't keep his eyes off her- he's entranced by the way her lips move when she murmurs his name, and by the way her hand feels as it touches his. He lets out an involuntary moan as she bites her lip, and when she leans towards him, he leans towards her. Dominique summons up all her veela radiance and courage, and leans in, and kisses him. It's fantastic, and she feels like she's met her soul mate, but at the same time it's like these are stolen kisses that she's taking, things that don't belong to her.

But she dismisses that notion, because this boy is hers, and she's never really liked facing up to herself, anyway.

.

.

She collapses, though, and it's like a spell is broken. He doesn't remember why he came out here with Dominique, but he picks her up and carries her all the way back to Shell Cottage.

"ROSE!" he shouts, looking for anyone who could help. "BELLA, ALBUS!" His friends turn, and start running.

Cassie reaches him first, the fittest of them all from being Gryffindor's star chaser, and asks him, "What happened, Scor?"

James reaches them next, fit from playing beater for years, and Rose and Bella are following, their own Quidditch-trained muscles pumping.

"I have no fuc- I have no bloody idea, Cass," Scorpius amends hastily, spotting Fleur running over.

Fleur takes in the scene- her daughter, looking drained and older than Fleur herself; Scorpius, holding her; the others, watching in worry. Her mouth pops open in understanding, and she pushes everyone out of the way.

"She eez veery, veery eel," Fleur proclaims, her French accent coming out in her worry. "She has been veery stupeed, and now she must reest eef she eez to reecover."

Scooping up her daughter in a surprising display of strength, Fleur takes Dominique inside and leaves her in a bed.

Outside, the rest are trying to keep their spirits up and figure out what's wrong with Dominique.

.

.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Cass-a-lass?"

"Call me that one more time, and I'll castrate you, James. But I don't understand why Dominique and Scor were out in the grove, anyway."

"Cassie, I don't think it was Scorp's idea."

"What do you mean, Al?"

"Isn't it obvious? The girl thinks she's in love with Scorp, for crying out loud!"

"... Well, I wasn't going to put it as bluntly as Bella did, but that is essentially what I was going to say."

"Well, I wasn't going to sugar-coat it, so suck th-"

"GUYS!"

"Sorry, Cassie."

"Sorry, Cass, but he started it!"

"Bella..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay, it was half my fault."

"Only half?"

"Al, that's the best you're going to get from her. Shut up and leave it so Cassie doesn't stab you, yeah?"

"Thank you, James. I wouldn't have stabbed him, but-"

"You SO would have, if I hadn't been the awesome and kind-"

"James, she'll stab you in a second."

"Bella's right, she doesn't have that much self-control."

"Hey!"

"Hush, Cassie, you know he's right. Gryffindor temper and all that. The important thing- I'M right? You're actually admitting it?"

"… Don't let it go to your head."

"Okay! Enough! What are we going to do about Dominique thinking Scorpius is her Mr Right or whatever the hell's going through her head?"

"Jeez, Cassie, _chill_. Um, why do we have to do anything?"

"Because, Al, otherwise your cousin will get her heart broken."

"Oh. Right."

"Just cut the bitch."

"Bella!"

"What? Listen, you know where I stand on this. Hell, we all stand there! Maybe we ought to show her why she can't be with him, eh?"

"Do you mean..."

"Yes, James. Time to play matchmaker, boys. Cassie and I have been ready for this for years."

"Should we be scared, James?"

"Most definitely, little brother. Most definitely."

.

.

Dominique wakes up to the sound of glass breaking and raised voices.

"You bloody prat, Scorpius!" Rose is shouting. "Can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"I'm sorry!" he roars back, and it shocks Dominique, that a reaction like that can be incited from the easy-going ice prince. "It's not like I fuc- I didn't mean to, alright?" He sounds frustrated, Dominique notes, and wonders what the hell is going on.

"Yeah, well, it's still broken!" Rose reminds him, but her tone is softer now, and almost apologetic. It sends shivers up Dominique's spine, and for the first time, she considers that maybe Bella isn't the only friend of Scorpius' that'll have to go.

"I'll fix it," he pleads, and Dominique's heart is wrenching a little, because she's never heard that much emotion in his voice before, not even when she turned up her veela shine to the highest she dared, and, Rose is beautiful, but she's no veela, so she shouldn't be able to cause more emotion than Dominique, okay?

Deep down, Dominique remembers a tale her Mum used to tell her, about true love and all those happily-ever-afters, but she's still certain that Scorpius is her Prince Charming, so she dismisses all those warnings about true love breaking even the most powerful enchantments.

Because she might be Dominique, but she's still a Weasley, Merlin dammit, and she's as stubborn as any.

.

.

A few hours later, she learns that Scorpius accidentally smashed Rose's glass slipper locket that Luna got her last year for Christmas, but he saved the day by repairing it and buying Rose her favourite Sugar Quills.

It's time for dinner, and she's suddenly sitting in between Albus and Bella, and she's wondering if the veelas have a god of karma that punishes you if you overuse your powers, because she doesn't know if she's ever had a more tense dinner.

"Look, if you'd just admit-" Albus argues over Dominique, ignoring her putout expression as Bella interrupts him.

"No! If you'd just admit that I'm a better beater than Charleswell, then maybe-"

"We aren't having this argument here!"

"Yes we are! What are you scared of, I'll actually hit the bludger?" Bella demands, furious. They're all expecting Albus to be made Slytherin captain this year, and she's been trying to convince him to let her trial for beater all summer.

"No, it's just-" Albus tries to defend himself, before falling silent.

"It's just what?" Bella presses, eyes blazing. Dominique's never wished she could be anywhere else more, but there's so much tension between the two people on either side of her that she wonders absentmindedly if she could bite it.

She sees Scorpius alternating between surreptitiously glancing at Rose, and monitoring his friends' argument carefully, and Dominique can't help but lose hope for a second.

But then she reminds herself that she's Dominique Weasley, and she's a winner, and that keeps her going as Scorpius and Rose glance at each other, and Cassie exchanges smug looks with James, and Bella and Albus shout at each other over her (and secretly, she's impressed that Bella knows how to press her green-eyed cousin's buttons, even if it seems as if her head is going to split open with the noise).

.

.

The dinner ends with the two Slytherin teenagers storming out of dinner early in opposite directions, and Cassie and Scorpius rushing after Bella while Rose and James shoot Fleur apologetic glances as they run after Albus.

It takes about an hour, but they calm down the two teenagers while Louis, Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy, Lily and Dominique make small talk about teachers and exams.

In an attempt to assuage Al's foul mood, James suggests that they all go camping for a week, and Cassie and Scorpius quickly agree so Bella can't argue.

They stay up until two a.m. making plans for the ten teenagers to camp, and then another hour to add Lily and Dominique in, making it a group of twelve.

"This oughtta be good," Bill says wearily as he oversees the final plans, before dismissing the group to bed, ignoring the general protests that occur.

Bill honestly isn't surprised when he goes to wake up Louis the next morning, and finds all twelve teenagers in his room, all having fallen asleep in odd positions.

.

.

"Lily Luna Potter!" Albus shouts from his tent, causing a redhead to run into her tent, giggling.

Swearing loudly, he leaves his tent, running his hands through his hair, much to his brother's amusement.

"What did she do, Ally-pally?" Scorpius asks as he bites into his toast. "Steal your hairbrush?" he indicates towards Al's bird's nest of hair with a raised eyebrow.

Scowling, Al flips him off, muttering something about frogs as he steals Dominique's toast. "Oi, get your own!" Rose scolds, grabbing the toast and passing it back to a grateful Dominique.

Amused, Lorcan watches the spectacle for a bit, before pushing a question to the group. "So, what're we doing today?"

After a short pause, Lily's voice is heard from her tent. "Let's go swimming at the cliff!"

Hearing no objection, the group shrug and head off, grabbing things they need and stuffing them in their back packs.

Lucy and Lysander lead the way, having gone to the cliffs many times before. Lorcan hangs back to the middle of the group to chat with Lily, and they're always smiling for the whole walk. Louis mediates a bet between Cassie and James, declaring Cassie the winner. She immediately climbs on James' back and shouts, "Carry me, slave!" Scorpius and Bella are laughing at their friend's antics, and Dominique thinks Scorpius looks like an angel. Rose and Albus are walking behind Scorpius and Bella, talking about only Merlin knows what, and it's not the first time Dominique thinks she doesn't fit with this crowd.

.

.

They arrive at a lagoon, the same azure colour as Rose's eyes. There's a waterfall cascading down the cliff that lies directly behind it, and there are trees and leafy greenery everywhere.

The boys start whipping off their shirts, causing much winking and catcalling between them. Cassie decides that it's a brilliant holiday moment, and snaps a picture of the shirtless boys laughing and joking around.

When the Polaroid prints out, Dominique has to agree that it's an amazing shot.

Lorcan's on Lysander's back, and they're both laughing, their dirty blonde hair glinting in the sun as Lorcan tousles Lysander's hair. By Lorcan's head, Louis is perched on a large rock, and his legs are splayed out as the sun glints off his abs. His blonde hair is somehow perfectly in place, and Bella gives him a piercing wolf whistle as the girls take a look at the photo, before dissolving into laughter. Albus has his arm around Scorpius' shoulders, and the two are laughing at some joke. The grey in Scorpius' eyes contrasts with Al's own vivid green, and the two are definitely a sight.

The girls all strip down into their own swimsuits, ignoring the reactions of the boys - most notably the Potter boys shouting at Lily to get some clothes on.

Cassie commissions James into taking a photo of the girls, and he does so. All of them crowd around the Polaroid.

Dominique's sitting on a boulder near the rock Louis was on, and her hair contrasts wonderfully with her low cut strapless black bikini. She's got a flirty pose for the camera; eyes wide, and mouth in a pout as one hand props her up. Cassie's in the air- James somehow presses the shutter as Louis pushes her off his rock, and she looks like she's flying, black curls everywhere and laughter in her blue eyes. Her red & gold bikini is reminiscent of her Gryffindor tie, and James can't help but smile as he presses the shutter.

In the upper left corner, Bella's sitting in a tree, wearing oversized white sunnies to contrast with her tanned part-Italian skin, and mini shorts with a halter neck green bikini. Lily's at the bottom of the tree, grinning for the camera, her bright yellow swimsuit making her red hair pop in the photo. Lucy's in the water, and her red hair's plastered to her scalp and she's smiling. Rose is sitting in between Scorpius and Albus, and the photo captures just as the two boys dive in the water, and it looks like Rose is surrounded by a watery aura, and it's breath-taking.

Cassie is delighted, and even Dominique has to smile at her enthusiasm as she gives James a hug for taking the girls' photo.

.

.

"Rose, hurry up and get in here!" Cassie shouts at her best friend as she lets go of the swinging vine to fall into the lagoon.

"No way, Cass!" Rose laughs, trying to dodge Louis and Al, who have decide to help Cassie get her in.

"Aw, come on- live a little!" Scorpius shouts as he climbs the cliff. As soon as he arrives to where she's avoiding her cousins, a mischievous grin dances onto his face. "Cassie, incoming!" he shouts, before running towards the edge and clasping Rose's hand in his, dragging her over despite her screams.

"Scorpius"-_thwack_-"Hyperion"-_thwack_-"Malfoy"-_thwack_-"don't you _ever_"-_thwack_-"do"-_thwack_-"that"-_thwack_-"again!"

When Dominique hears Scorpius laugh in response, and sees him capture Rose in a hug, she feels something akin to understanding, but brushes it off.

She's Dominique Weasley, and she's going to hold on to her goals for as long as she can.

.

.

It isn't until the campfire that she finally gives up.

Al starts the fire, and is sitting alone on a log when Bella joins him with a tentative smile. They don't say anything, and Cassie joins them a few minutes later, sitting beside Bella. James is there a few seconds later, claiming the spot beside Cassie with a carefree grin. Lysander sits beside James, brushing down the spot next to him for Lucy. Louis claims her other side, and Lily sits next to him, flashing him an easy smile. Lorcan sits next to her, and Dominique sits next to him, not really caring. Scorpius sits next to her, and she immediately blushes, and Rose sits in between Al and Scorpius, completing the circle.

"Reckon we oughtta say something we've learnt or something we've decided or whatever this summer?" Al asks everyone. Receiving nods, he clears his throat.

"All right. I'll start then," he says, slightly self-consciously. "I guess what I learnt was that people can surprise you. And that I'm wrong at times." He glances at Bella, who is staring at him. "And the reason I wouldn't let Bells go for beater," he mumbles.

Bella raises an eyebrow. "Which was...?" she questions.

He glances at her, and flushes slightly. "I,uh," he starts, pulling on his collar, "didn't want you to get hurt."

Bella, along with everyone else, stares at him. She suddenly whacks him upside the head, but she's smiling. "Idiot, I can take care of myself," she tells him, shaking her head. "But thank you," she whispers.

Al just nods, and Dominique can't help but feel a little jealous- yes, it's hardly a declaration of undying love, but it's a progress towards acceptance of feelings, and it's more than Dominique's gotten.

Bella smiles once more, before turning to the rest of the group. "I've learnt that Al and I can agree on the extent of Cassie's self-control when it comes to stabbing James," she shares a smile with the other three that had been in that conversation, "and that it's possible to open someone's eyes, even if they're a stubborn Slytherin." Cassie beams at her, before looking around uncertainly.

"I guess that's me," she says with surprise. "I guess... What did I learn? James is now allowed to be trusted with my camera," she rolls her eyes at James as he beams at her, "And I love lagoons. I decided that I'm going to make my last year count," Cassie states firmly, with conviction.

James has an unreadable expression on his face when Cassie finishes speaking. "What have I learnt?" he asks, to himself as much as the rest. "I've learnt how fun Muggle cameras can be, and how making Al shut up makes Cassie thank you. I've learnt that I should suggest camping trips more often," he grins cheekily, "and Cassie gives warm hugs." The last part slips out, and he looks straight into the fire, in an attempt, Dominique suspects, not to blush.

Cassie simply watches him, and everyone can feel the tension building. Really, Dominique thinks, they really shouldn't have let Albus, Bella, Cassie and James sit together unless they all wanted to feel as if they were living in a soap opera.

Lysander, in a spurt of surprising compassion, begins talking and pulls the attention off James- most of it, anyway.

"I learnt that it's fun to watch Louis and Lucy wrestle," Lysander grins, "and I've decided that this is the year that I'll fulfil all the wishes on my list." Lysander brandishes a piece of parchment, covered in lots of different handwriting.

Cassie laughs, and says, "Oh, gosh, mine are still up there!" Taking it, she scans the list before cocking an eyebrow. "You're really going to break into the Slytherin common room wearing a pink dress with me?" she asks, before turning at James' strangled sound. "What's wrong, James?" she asks, staring at him curiously.

"You..." he manages, "and Lysander… in pink dresses… in the Slytherin common room?"

Cassie nods, before saying, "I won't be in a dress, though. I'll be wearing the brightest and most obnoxious Gryffindor clothes possible!"

As she beams, Rose shakes her head at her best friend while Al laughs at his brother's dumbfounded expression. James just shakes his head and lapses into silence. Cassie shrugs, and grins at Lysander.

All Dominique is thinking is that her brothers' best friends are insane.

Lucy grins, and says in a bright tone, "I learnt that Lysander and Lorcan have beautiful hair, and I decided that I'll work for the Quibbler when I graduate."

While everyone stares at her, Louis bursts out laughing. "Luce, you're brill," he tells her cheerily, before looking at the group.

"Alright, all attention here, please!" he hollers, and stands. "I learnt that I love you guys, and this year is gonna be the best yet. I decided that I'm gonna kick Langdon Montague's arse for screwing with Aimy," he says proudly. Rose claps first, because she knows how Aimy was when she discovered how much of an utter wanker Montague really was.

The rest all clap, and Lily stands as Louis sits. "I've learnt not to take any moment for granted, and I've decided that I'm going to kick Gryffindor's arse in Quidditch in my final year."

The proud Ravenclaw grins at her fellow Ravenclaws- Louis, Scorpius and Dominique. Dominique doesn't care about Quidditch, but she smiles anyway.

Lorcan suddenly stands up next to Lily, and looks her right in the eyes. "Cassie, you better be right," he mutters, before leaning down and kissing Lily.

Dominique can't help it. She glares. _Lily gets abso-freaking-lutely everything- the Weasley girl brown eyes, the romantic fairy-tale ending... It's not fair_, she thinks to herself.

Lorcan breaks away, and Lily's grinning, and all he says is, "I learnt to do as Cassie says."

All eyes swivel onto Dominique, and she realizes, this is her moment.

Her moment to finally let everyone know that she and Scorpius belong together.

But then she takes a sidelong glance, and she sees how Scorpius is looking at Rose, and how it's the same way that her Uncle Harry looks at her Aunt Ginny, and the same way her family's friend Dean Thomas looks at Astoria Malfoy when they think no-one's looking.

And this feeling in her chest is overwhelming her and she wants to scream, because it feels like her insides are twisting and her heart is being ripped to shreds, and torn out of her chest. She thinks that maybe this is what heartbreak feels like, this monster roaring in her chest, beating out a mournful song of loss and pain, and for every second longer she looks at Rose blushing at Scorpius' unabashed gaze, the monster gets bigger and meaner until she thinks she'll explode.

And so she runs. She runs from the campsite, and surprisingly enough, it's Lily that follows her.

"Listen, Dominique," Lily begins brusquely.

"What?" Dominique screams, because she thinks she's heartbroken and she really doesn't want to hear any 'I told you so's right now, especially not from Lily Luna Potter.

Lily stares at her with a hard gaze. "I told you. I told you he'd never love you, no matter what you do. It's your own fault that you're crying." The words are harsh, and Dominique's only half-surprised that tears are falling down her cheeks because, hey, she's always been a bit of a drama queen.

"I loved him," she cries, trying to get it through to Lily, even if she isn't so sure anymore.

"No, you didn't," Lily tells her, gently this time. "You fell in love with an image, something you constructed in your head. But for Rowena's sake, Dominique!" Lily grinds out, frustrated. "It. Wasn't. Real. You didn't love Scorpius, not like he loves Rose! And she loves him too," Lily said passionately. "She loves him so much it scares her to admit it! Don't you see?" she pleads.

Dominique hates to admit it, but she does see. She sees the way they look at each other, and how they're the only ones who can incite that sort of reaction out of each other. She can see the way they move, and how they gravitate towards each other subconsciously.

But she's still Dominique Weasley, and she's still stubborn as hell and she's not ready to admit that she's wrong.

.

.

In the end, Scorpius asks Rose out. It's a few weeks after the camping trip, on September 1st. Right in the middle of Kings Cross Station, he asks her out.

Dominique just shakes her head. She's already accepted the inevitable, but she's not ready to verbally admit it. Not yet.

Lily and Lorcan are the new couple that makes everyone coo, and Lysander finally kisses Lucy in the middle of the Great Hall with some encouragement from Louis and Rose.

Bella gets beater, and she saves Al from a concussion in the first game of the season. When he catches the snitch, he flies over to her and kisses her right in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, mid-air. Lily has a field day, and owls their mother, who's very proud of Albus, even if his Uncle Ron isn't.

Louis kicks Langdon's arse, and he and Aimy start dating, and Dominique doesn't think she's ever seen her brother happier.

James becomes a professional Quidditch player, and has girls in his bed every night until the Christmas holidays, where he and Cassie get trapped beneath enchanted mistletoe that Fred set him up with. After that, there are no more girls, and he starts circling Hogsmeade weekends on his calendar. Fred takes great pleasure from this, claiming he started it all, but Rose claims it's all the way from her first year when Cassie shouted at James for the very first time.

As for Dominique, she's still hurt, but she's healing. She still can't look at Lysander and Lucy without wincing, and she has to bite her lip whenever Rose is sitting with Scorpius or Victoire's at Teddy's apartment, but it's getting easier.

Some days, she reflects that it's always Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors that break her heart. She starts wondering about Slytherins, especially Leonardo Zabini.

But she never forgets the pain of her first heartbreak, no matter how hard she tries.

* * *

><p><strong>an 2. Well, I hope that wasn't too disgusting!**

**Anyway, please read and review :)**


End file.
